


Skyrim Sleepover

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have known each other for just about forever, but they've never even been to each others houses before! That changes today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim Sleepover

John couldn't believe it. Today was the day. The day that he and Dave were going to have a sleepover. for the first time. In all of the years that they had known each other. They had never slept in the same building as each other. They hadn't even been to each others houses before! But that was all going to change tonight.

John hurried out of class once the bell rang and he quickly ran to his locker to get his stuff so he could meet Dave at the flagpole As soon as he could. As soon as he had all of his things he ran out of the school and quickly found Dave leaning on the flagpole 'cooly' waiting for John. John walked over with a huge smile on his face as he greeted his best friend, who only nodded in response to the excited blue eyed boy, but John wasn't expecting anything different so it didn't make his smile falter in the slightest.   
"ready to go Dave?" John asked him. Dave nodded and started off in a random direction, until he heard quiet laughter behind him, he turned around and saw John hiding his mouth behind one of his hands, the other on his stomach, and his eyes screwed shut as he was hunched over in nearly silent chuckles.  
"What's so funny Egderp?" he asked the spazzing boy in front of him. John just pointed in the opposite direction of where Dave was heading,  
"Oh it's just that I live that way Dave" He said with laughter in his voice and an amused smile that caused a very un-Strider like flutter to happen in his stomach. He quickly shoved it down and started to head in the direction his friend had pointed. John soon caught up to him and began to lead him to his house, occasionally making small talk.

Soon they made it to Johns house and he lead the Strider in his company into his two story home Yelling out to his father that he was home and he had a friend with him. The first thing Dave noticed about the house was all of the harlequins in the house, the second thing was the smell of cakes in different stages of being baked that grew stronger the closer he got the kitchen as John gave him a tour of his house. They spent the day lit hours just chatting with Dave trying to help John be more cool, or how to rap. but John kept failing adorably, which caused that same flutter to course through Dave's entire body every time. Eventually night came and they migrated to the living room from Johns room, stripped to just their boxers and shirts for comfort and 'true bro hangout-ness' as John so eloquently put it. They spent several hours sitting on the couch together, with John playing Skyrim and Dave sitting next to him, occasionally making comments about the game, or striking up conversation with John.

After a few hours, that feeling of almost drunkenness that comes over you from lack of sleep started to fall like a blanket on our dear Dave Strider and so he slowly lost his 'cool' demeanor, swinging his legs up and over Johns legs, laying them across him. John still playing Skyrim like the faithful dragon born he was. Dave's eyes couldn't help but rake over his best friends face and body. He saw how soft his skin looked, and how full his lips were, and he couldn't take it any more. So due to his temporary insanity from lack of sleep, Dave decided to strike up conversation again, but about completely honest and very personal topics.  
"Take me now, John." Dave said point-blank.  
"W-what?" John asks him confused, thinking he mis-heard him while still playing Skyrim.  
"Take me now, John" Dave repeated.  
"Dave, stop. I'm playing Skyrim" He said thinking it was just a joke, seeing as his friend very well knew that he was straight.  
"Play me like one of your video games" he said laying a hand on the soft skin of Johns face. John Softly chuckled, hoping and pretending to believe that this was all just  joke. Although he knew Dave's voice was dead serious.  
"Heh, bro seriously." John said, with a slightly nervous laugh.  
"kiss me, John" Dave said, puckering up as he said it.  
"Dave. I am not a homosexual, and you know that." Dave stopped with his fish kissy face and looked at Dave with a smirk  
"You know you want to touch these buns John" John blushed then quickly came up with a plan to try and get off this subject, by trying to make a joke.  
"I cannot touch those buns Dave," Dave's eyes narrow "They are not gluten free" John finished with a strained smile.

Dave had had enough. He was tired of hiding these feeling he felt for his dear friend John. The man that he has known since he first got his pesterChum at the age of ten, and making the first of three life long friends. Soon after he turned thirteen him and his Bro moved up north, to the same town John lived in. Dave never knew why, but he never complained either. Soon after moving there Dave began to experience strange feelings for the goofy kid named John Egbert. He asked his other friend Rose, and she said he was in love. And he believed her, it made perfect sense after all, how could someone not love this adorkable chump. That had been when he was fourteen, but he had never told the object of his affections for fear of being rejected simply for his gender. He was now seventeen, and about to graduate high school soon, he knew that both he and John were going to different colleges, so his time was limited, and god dammit! he was so tired of hiding it! So he pulled the controller out of Johns hands, paused the game, sat the controller down, and sat up to look into the beautiful blue eyes of the man he loved, and he cupped his face with his hands. Laying a passionate kiss onto his lips. Pouring out all of the love and frustration that he had felt over all of the years that he had to keep his feelings a secret. John sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. After a few moments of John not responding, Dave pulled away and starred into Johns face, searching for any sort of spark that he felt the same way. But he found nothing.

Dave felt a familiar mist behind his eyes and flash stepped away before John could see his tears or even react to the kiss. John slowly and gingerly placed the tips of his fingers to his lips that still tingled from Dave's kiss. John was in complete shock, he didn't know what to do, or what even happened. He had _enjoyed_  the kiss, and almost wanted for it to happen again! But... He wasn't a homosexual, so why were these thoughts and feelings running through his mind. _Dave pinning him and kissing him even deeper and touching his body_ , _going on a picnic with him at the beach_ , all of the scenes he had seen in his romcoms. But... Him with Dave. He didn't like him that way... did he? NO. Of course not! he wasn't a homosexual! But... Then why did he feel the need to have Dave by his side again, and kiss him until he couldn't breath anymore, then kiss him again. His whole life was being turned upside down by the action of a simple kiss from a Strider.

Dave was in Johns room, packing his things, getting dressed, and crying but trying to stop. Eventually he got it all done and he flash stepped out of the house without saying goodbye to John. He wound up looking for Dave but figured out what happened when he found his stuff gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Next day*

The next day John walked slowly to school, knowing he needed to talk to Dave, but wanting to put it off for as long as possible due to not having any idea of what to say. His train of thought was interrupted as he arrived at school and saw Dave arrive at the exact same time he did, from the opposite direction.  
"Dave!" He called out, but Dave either didn't hear him or ignored him and continued into the school. Then John realized something, Dave is always late. That means that John was late to! He quickly ran into the school and to his classroom, all thoughts of a red eyed Strider out of his mind.

John didn't have another chance to talk to Dave until lunch time, which would be hard, but he had to do it. Seeing how as soon as Dave got outside at the end of school he would flash step home, and John would have no chance of catching him, and he didn't want to talk to him about it on a screen. When he walked into the cafeteria he saw his three friends, he saw Dave sitting there too, his normal stoic expression on his face. John took a deep breath and walked over to him  
"Hey... Dave?" Dave jumped slightly but quickly smoothed it over  
"Yeah Egbert?" He asked in return.  
"Could you follow me? I need to talk to you." The girls gave John a suspicious look but decided not to mention it. John led Dave into an empty hallway with no classes going on, and he walked into one of the empty classrooms and he sighed before turning and looking at his best friend.  
"Da-"  
"Stop." Dave interrupted him "Just stop. I get it, I over stepped a boundary last night that I shouldn't have. You don't like guys like that and I should have respected that. But... God dammit I just couldn't stand it anymore!" he says.  
"Stand what?" John asked tentatively.  
"Having to hide the fact that I loved you since I was four-fucking-teen! I-I just had to do something before we left for college! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I let you slip away without even trying." His mask had fallen away, and even without him taking his glasses off, John could tell he was on the verge of tears.  
"Dave... I-I'm so sorry... I-I... I didn't know"  
"That was the point genius. I didn't want to make things awkward for you. But looks like I fucking failed at that didn't I?" John bit his lip and slowly nodded, But even with the circumstances, it still made Dave want to ravish the shorter boy. So much that he didn't notice John step closer until he was right in front of him, looking dead into his shades.  
"Can you take them off?" Dave blinked.  
"What?"  
"your glasses, can you take them off please?" John asked him.  
"Why?" Dave asked him  
"Because I want to see your eyes." Dave growled but took them off, and he saw John bite his lip again as he smiled, now staring into his blood red eyes. Dave closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, until his eyes flew open from a soft, hesitant, and un-experienced pair of lips covering his own lightly. Dave knew it was probably wrong to do this, but he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back, his eyes sliding shut again.

John pulled away slowly after a few minutes, almost reluctantly. "You confuse me Dave." He says after a moment, "I thought I was straight, but I think you're making me bi." Dave laughed softly  
"I love you John."  
"I think I love you to Dave" John replied and Dave kissed him again. He knew it would take a while for John to get used to being with him as a boyfriend. But he knew that he would be there for his wonderful dark haired sweetheart every moment of the day, to help him as much as he needed.


End file.
